Techniques adopted generally to promote the combustion efficiency of internal combustion engines, are computer-aided combustion conditions control techniques, such as electronic fuel injection system and electronic control addition system.
In an attempt to raise the combustion efficiency, another technique has recently been proposed which makes a cluster of fuel particles finer by use of electrical stimulus, ultrasonic radiation, or UV illumination, reducing the viscosity of fuel along with enhancing its sprayability. There is, however, a problem of expensiveness in computer control not only because the single device itself is costly but also because a simultaneous installment of treatment means for purification of exausted gas forces is frequently employed. In addition, the computer-aided techniques are not free from fear of failures in the electronic circuit.
On the other hand, the prior art for quality improvement of fuels involves too many unstable factors in practical use: e.g. The action becomes indefinite depending on some combustion conditions or some fuel types. The improved effect is lost prior to suction of air into the combustion chamber.
With these problems of prior art in mind, therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a device for enhancement of combustion efficiency and for purification of exausted gas by improving the quality of combustion air.
Also, it is another object of the present invention to provide a combustion air quality improving device for internal combustion engines or general combustion equipment that can be produced at a low cost and ensures enhancement of the combustion efficiency regardless of fuel types.
Further, it is still another object of the present invention to provide a combustion air quality improving device for internal combustion engines or general combustion equipment that enables a stable action to be expected almost permanently.